Mushroom Bridges and Ogre boxes
by Wynni
Summary: The Cenarion circle expects the impossible. It's up to a clever pair of taurens to deliver. Burning Crusades content.


Branbera shook her head in amazement. Really, you'd think a grown tauren, a respected druid famous throughout the Horde, could contain himself a little better. Instead, there was her husband, gleefully disappearing over the edge, making her heart skip beats everytime only to reappear as a golden bird laughing at her.

She wasn't the one acting a fool, and she wondered if she could yank him back again if he did go too far. She also wondered for half a skipped heartbeat if right now, she'd want him back.

"You have to admit it's very cool!"

"The first three skipped rhythms were very cool. Now, it's annoying." She applauded herself on keeping an even tone, even though she rather felt like taking her mace to those thick horns of his. She wondered, at moments like this, if those heavy things impeded his clueing in process.

She also knew all these uncharitable thoughts were unworthy of her, and unfair to him. This only made her madder, because she also felt she had every right to be upset with his shenanigans.

"Come, you can show your tricks to the ogres, if we ever find them. "  
>"The ogres? I thought you knew.. . they're over this way. You'll like this, there's a mushroom bridge to it ."<p>

After having worked her frustrations out on several ogres who wondered what they'd done to invoke their God's own wrath, Branbera felt a little better, and could almost enjoy the memory of her husband flirting with disaster.

Of course, she also hoped it stayed at light flirting, and didn't descend to heavy courting.

"Tell me, Bran, was it necessary to decorate me with his flying jaw?" Cudzoo was flicking unmentionable things off his new pauldrons. He was very proud of them. All Bran could think when she saw them was. . . snack time.

"He was giving me too much lip. I fixed it for him."

"Permanently, I see. " Cudzoo had finally cleaned as much off his pauldrons as was possible, and looked up at Branbera. "Does this mean it's safe to get a kiss yet?"

"Wanna try?" Something in her grin must have given Cudzoo doubts, so she pulled him to her and smooched him solid.

"I take it I've been forgiven?" Cudzoo looked quite dazed. She wondered how long his eyes would remain crossed, when she had her attention drawn back to reality by an ggre's incoming spell. It rattled sharply against her shield.

"Especially if you'd care to help me with this!" Bran earthshocked the ogre shaman before he got another lightening bolt off. Cudzoo whipped unseen behind the shaman as a horned lion, and the ogre fell on his face, dangerous no more.

"Like that?"

"You're forgiven. Now kindly help me with this. . ...Earth Mother save us! Is that elf MAD?!" Branbera put the box back down. It was insanely heavy, too big to move easily, and that Cenarion elf wanted HOW many of them?

"Well, they are designed for ogres, and we're feeding something nearly as big . ."

"It's gonna take a herd of kodos to get all the boxes that madwoman wanted!" Branbera's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Have you been story weaving to the Cenarion again?"

"You did do all those things."

"YOU HELPED!"

"Well, I'm here now, too, aren't I?" Clearly, there was no defeating his logic.

"Well then, how do you suggest we get them back to her?" She knew she had him stumped, now. Then she saw the calculating look enter his eyes.

"Do you remember those netherweave bags we received?"

"Yes, Vandel made a few for us, so did Dragazhar and Durmage."

"Did you know they were extradimensional spaces?"

"Nooo, I didn't." Branbera looked back at the gargantuan box, still skeptical. "Think there's enough room in there for all of these?"

Cudzoo lifted the end of one of the boxes. "Only one way to find out!"

More ogres and boxes than Bran cared to count later, a victorious and tired duo exited by the mushroom bridge. Branbera suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. A much perplexed Cudzoo waited for her to explain. "What was that all about?" He asked when she finally stoped long enough to draw a gasping breath.

"Imagine. . .imagine if a gnome or blood elf tried to get those boxes for her!" The look on Cuddy's face sent Branbera off into gales of giggles again, and the mental image of a blood elf trying to pick up one of those boxes finally set Cudzoo himself to chuckling.

c'mon, you had to think this yourself when you were doing this quest in Zangarmarsh...


End file.
